crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Desert Eagle-Born Beast
Desert Eagle-Born Beast is a VVIP pistol variant of Desert Eagle. Overview This is the first secondary VVIP weapon released, a unique Desert Eagle variant with the same Born Beast skin as the M4A1-S Born Beast and comes with a tactical dagger. As a VVIP gun, it features benefits for both wielder and other players in the same room. The Born Beast variant has greater power, faster rate of fire, faster drawing speed, and a faster reload ingtime than the regular Desert Eagle. The magazine capacity is 11 rounds per magazine. The secondary attack swings the dagger upward for a quick stab. It is as powerful and fast as the M4A1-VIP's buttstock attack, but possesses very short range (needs to be practically next to the target). The gun's drawing animation consists of the soldier swinging the dagger and gun at the same time across the screen, slaying any foe that is in the way. It has the same range as the secondary attack. VVIP Features *'Quick Draw Slash' (aka Combat Draw). *'Melee Stab Attack' (aka Special Attack). *'Increased (+1) ammo' for all Secondary Weapons. *'100% EXP' bonus for the owner. *'20% EXP' bonus for everyone. *'10% GP' bonus for everyone. Availability *'CF China' *'CF Vietnam' *'CF Japan' *'CF Russia ' *'CF West' *'CF Brazil' *'CF Philippines' *'CF Indonesia' *'CF Español' Variants Desert Eagle Born Beast Imperial Gold.png|Imperial Gold DEBB_Noble.png|Noble Gold DE_BB_PRIME.png|Prime BigItemIcon_DESERTEAGLE-BORNBEAST-PUNK.png|Punk Alternate Skin ItemIcon_3548.png|CFS 2017 CFS_2018_SKIN.png|CFS 2018 CFPL 2019 Skin.png|CFS 2019 GOLDISH_SKIN_ICON.png|Goldish LIMPID_SKIN.png|Limpid Prime_Skin.png|Prime Trivia *This is the first weapon and VVIP pistol that comes in two different pieces. *DE-Born Beast is the cheapest VVIP weapon available comparing to other VVIP weapons, mostly owing to its low VVIP perks. However because of its Born Beast skin, it is classified as Victor weapon instead of Noble. *Originally among all VVIP weapons, DE-Born Beast has the least improvement over its original counterpart, only slightly faster. It also reloads much slower than DE-Camo (China and West). This was fixed after a recent update, boosting DE-Born Beast to the same level with its Camo counterpart. *Again, this gun was overpriced in CF Vietnam, having the same price as AWM Infernal Dragon and well above Thompson-ID / RPK-ID and M4A1-S Jewelry. The only reason VTC could charge such high price is because DE Born Beast is a Secondary VVIP, allowing players to stuff 5 of them into their bag for maximum EXP bonus (Much like the Kukri Beast). *In CF Vietnam, DE Born Beast appears to have a serious glitch during the update test process, that it adds 20 rounds to all pistols instead of just 1. This is because a coding error applies the ammo bonus counter from RPK-Infernal Dragon to DE Born Beast - same thing happened with Thompson-ID before (Adding only +2 instead of +7, albeit the glitch was overlooked for almost 3 months). *The gun's stab is one of the shortest ranged melee attacks in CF. *The DE-Born Beast releases a dragon breathing sound while reloading. Same effect is applied for all other Born Beast guns (M4, AK, Barrett...). *In real life, accurately shooting with a Desert Eagle .50AE in one hand while holding a knife in the other is very difficult, due to the DE's great recoil that needs two hands to stabilize. *The way characters hold the knife is somewhat similar to the Harries technique, one of the modern shooting techniques invented by the ex-Marine Michael Harries. *Weapon skin seems to affect the color of VFX. When replaced with CFS 2017 skin, the blue VFX will become light blue, and when replaced with Prime skin, the color will become dark blue. Gallery Miscellaneous= Crossfire20150325_0000.jpg|Third person view Crossfire20150325_0001.jpg|Third person view Crossfire20150325_0002.jpg|Third person view DE Born Beast.jpg|Artwork Crossfire_2018-02-28_20-31-05-389.png|Color Customization |-| In-game= DesertEagle_BornBeast.png|Render #1 D.E-BB (Effect).png|Render #2 DE_Born_Beast_-3.png|Render #3 DE_BB_CFS_2017_RD.png|Render (CFS 2017) DE_BB_Prime_RD.png|Render (Prime) DE_BB_CFS_2018_RD.png|Render (CFS 2018) DE_BORN_BEAST_GOLDISH_RD.png|Render (Goldish) DE_BORN_BEAST_LIMPID.png|Render (Limpid) DE-BornBeast_HUD.png|HUD DE_BORN_BEAST_HUD_COLORFUL.png|HUD (Colorful) Crossfire20181203 0000.jpg|HUD (CFS 2017 and Blue VFX) D.E-Born_Beast_Prime.jpg.bmp|HUD (Prime and Blue VFX) DE_BB_CFS_2018_HUD.png|HUD (CFS 2018) DE_BORN_BEAST_GOLDISH_HUD.png|HUD (Goldish) DE_BORN_BEAST_LIMPID_HUD_(1).png|HUD (Limpid) DE-BornBeast_Draw.png|Drawing DE_BORN_BEAST_DRAW_COLORFUL.png|Drawing (Colorful) Crossfire20181203_0007.jpg|Drawing (CFS 2017 and Blue VFX) D.E-Born Beast(Prime).2.jpg.bmp|Drawing (Prime and Blue VFX) DE_BORN_BEAST_LIMPID_HUD_(2).png|Drawing (Limpid) DE-BornBeast_Stab.png|Knife stab DE_BORN_BEAST_MELEE_COLORFUL.png|Knife stab (Colorful) Crossfire20181203_0002.jpg|Knife stab (CFS 2017 and Blue VFX) D.E-Born_Beast_Prime(2).jpg.bmp|Knife stab (Prime and Blue VFX) DE_BB_CFS_2018_KNIFE.png|Knife stab (CFS 2018) DE_BORN_BEAST_GOLDISH_MELEE.png|Knife stab (Goldish) DE_BORN_BEAST_LIMPID_HUD_(3).png|Knife stab (Limpid) Videos Reviews= File:Chinese CrossFire - Desert Eagle Born Beast (Short Review) File:CrossFire China - Desert Eagle-Born Beast (VVIP) -Upgrade Reload Speed- ! File:Chinese CrossFire Desert Eagle-Born Beast(VVIP)(OFFICIAL) Full Review !-0 File:CrossFire China D.E-Born Beast (ft. Knife-Born Beast) Review File:D.E-Born Beast comparison (Desert Eagle) - Upgrade Reload Speed |-| Gameplay= CrossFire China D.E-Born Beast (ft. Knife-Born Beast) ☆ CrossFire Vietnam D.E-Born Beast (ft.Knife-Born Beast) ☆ CrossFire China D.E-Born Beast CFS 2017 CrossFire China D.E-Born Beast Prime (VIP) CrossFire China Desert Eagle-Born Beast CFS 2017 VVIP Weapon Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Category:Pistol Category:Handguns Category:Sidearms Category:Desert Eagle Variants Category:VVIP